


More than a Rebound

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst for Hannor, Happy Ending for Convin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Hank is a smart guy, most of the time. But smart people didn't break up with their boyfriend and then go on leave. Smart people didn't go back months later, and not expect the handsome android to have found someone new.[Aka Gavin and Connor find each other while Hank is dealing with his own problems. <3 ]





	More than a Rebound

“Hey tin can!”

Connor glanced up from his monitor screen, looking over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Want a coffee?”

“May I taste yours?”

Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t refuse. “Yeah, whatever. You’re worse than a chick, yknow that?”

“A female, or a baby bird?” Connor asked, yellow intermingling with the blue of his LED.

“A chick, Con. A girl. Always says she doesn’t want anything to eat, but steals your fries.”

Connor’s lips quirked up in a smile. “I assure you, I don’t have the physical parts of a cisgender female. Unless you want me to?” The question was purred, a sultry tone replacing his usual one.

Gavin choked on the coffee he was sipping, very nearly spilling it down his front. “For fucks sake, Connor, give me warning before you do that.” He walked to Connor’s desk and handed him the coffee cup, which the android took with a smile.

Connor brought it to his lips and took a sip, just enough to coat his tongue, and his LED turned yellow as he analyzed it. He couldn’t really taste, but it was a pleasant habit, analyzing Gavin’s coffee. It was sharing something personal, and he liked it.

“Anderson’s apparently comin’ in today.” Gavin said bluntly. “Coming off his medical leave or vacation or whatever the fuck.”

“I’ll be sure to say hello when he comes in.” Connor said. He handed the coffee back to Gavin, who shook his head. Connor set it down on the desk instead. Gavin walked behind the android and stood behind his chair, slowly moving to touch Connor’s hair.

It was coarse, but not unpleasant. Like the hair of someone who dyed it one too many times. Gavin played with the strands, earning a happy hum from the android. They had grown to like each other since Hank went on leave.

Gavin had decided to use Connor as a punching bag way back when, but hadn't gotten the reaction he normally did. Not one to back down from a challenge, he had made it his mission to figure out why the android was acting so fucking _sad_.

Connor had eventually snapped and dumped his thoughts and emotions on Gavin, on the day he had cornered the android in the evidence room.

Hank had broken up with the fucking thing. Connor had blamed himself and had nearly self destructed as he rambled on and on in that evidence room, and Gavin had managed to get him out of that spiral in the nick of time. It had been a slap to the face that had gotten Connor to shut the fuck up and _think_ for a minute, rather than make his LED red as he monologued. What a drama queen.

Gavin wasn’t really interested in the personal drama of Hank and the tin can, but it made his day easier when the plastic freak wasn’t moping around like a miserable dog who just got neutered.

It didn’t take long for Gavin to kind of, sort of _care_.

It was slow at first. Less insults, then conversation, then the occasional ‘Hey, want coffee?’.

Then it got to touching. It really wasn’t anything ground breaking. Connor had started to play with Gavin’s hair during a debriefing on the case they had been paired up to do (with Hank on leave, Connor needed a partner) and Gavin had been too shocked to pull away and swear at the tin can for touching him.

Connor’s fingers were slender and he was talented at playing with hair—Was that a possible talent to have? Gavin was nodding off within five minutes of the gentle touches.

As they worked the case, they got closer and closer. Connor recognized Gavin’s sarcasm from his thinly veiled self consciousness, and Gavin figured out where the line was when teasing Connor.

During a late night stake out, which Gavin was pissed to be on because ‘Couldn’t the tin can do it? It— _He_ didn’t need sleep!’, they had broken the final wall between them. They had been in a car together, sitting in silence. Connor had leaned in close to his partner, artificial breath shallow and quiet, and Gavin had leaned forward, following suit.

Then he realized Connor was just looking out the driver side window of the car, and he turned bright red.

Connor wasn’t oblivious.

The next time he leaned into the driver’s side, he caught Gavin’s lips with his own. Maybe it was impulsive, maybe it was stupid, but he did it.

Gavin had jerked back at first, but then grabbed Connor’s shirt collar and yanked him across the console, pulling him into a deep kiss. Gavin liked biting, Connor soon found out. He then discovered that Gavin enjoyed _being_ bitten, too. Connor’s metaphorical gears clunked to a halt regarding the case, and all his attention went to Gavin, sitting there in the driver’s seat, lips moving against his own, tongue in Connor’s mouth—

The case was set on the back burner that night, and Connor had to make a mental note to clean the car of bodily fluids before anyone else needed to use it. After that, Gavin and Connor were a duo. They worked well together, they shot insults back and forth without any real hard feelings, and Connor soon found himself spending more time at Gavin’s desk than his own. It was lonely at his own desk, with Hank not there across from him. Though, if Connor had really thought about it, Hank hadn’t crossed his mind in weeks.

Connor grew quite good at looping the surveillance footage in the evidence locker (for no particular reason), and Gavin could identify that wanton look in Connor’s eyes from across the precinct.

Then Hank decided to come back to work.

Hank had come in a few hours after his shift was supposed to start, which wasn’t abnormal. Still, it was a surprise to see him after weeks of being on leave. Connor had been sitting on Gavin’s desk when the doors had been pushed open, and a notification blinked in the corner of his vision. The gait implied that it was Lieutenant Anderson who just entered the building. He had hopped off the desk and walked over, smiling and giving Hank a warm welcome back to the station. Hank had been a bit clunky and awkward with his response, but he seemed to be doing better than the last time they had seen each other.

Gavin yelled “Welcome back, cocksucker!” across the station as a greeting, which made Connor smile ever so slightly.

Nothing unusual happened that day. Hank was distant but seemed to be trying to bridge the gap at the same time, though Connor didn’t pay much attention. Fowler had dragged the three of them into his office to hand out assignments. Gavin was given a case at the Eden Club, and Hank was given a case at an old warehouse.

“Alright Con, let’s—“ Hank started, but he faltered. In the split second he had taken to stand up, Connor was already out of the fishbowl that Fowler called an office. He wasn’t waiting for Hank, nor was he walking to Hank’s desk. He was heading out the door with Reed, like a puppy on Gavin’s heels.

Hank was confused, and more than a bit hurt, but he brushed it off. He had been planning on talking to Connor about their relationship, and what better time to do that than while alone investigating a case?

Chalking it up to Connor having developed a habit of sticking near another officer, Hank went on his way to do his investigation alone. The talk could wait.

Gavin was only human, and hours spent with his partner-with-benefits in a sex club was affecting him. Especially with Connor sucking shit off his fingers every time they found a fluid of any kind. The second they finished up and got in the car, Gavin yanked Connor over the console and claimed that android as _his_ , biting and kissing and—Shit, they probably shouldn’t do this in a cop car right outside a sex club.

“Here, just wait.” He said, trying to ignore the lustful look in Connor’s eyes as he reluctantly sat back down in passenger seat. Gavin drove to the station faster than any of those self driving cars on the highway.

Connor was the first one in the doors, and he all but dragged Gavin by the wrist to the evidence locker. Gavin jogged to keep up.

Hank had gotten back a few hours ago (a human couldn’t do as much as an investigation android could), and he was sitting at his desk, chowing down on a Chicken Feed burger that Connor would scold him over if he saw Hank eating it.

He watched them bolt across the station, brow furrowing in confusion.

Connor was dragging Reed, which meant...Well, he wasn’t sure. If Reed was pulling Connor, Hank would be up like a shot to defend his partner, as Reed would probably be trying to hurt the android. He was still confused, and a bit worried. Connor had been acting weird earlier, and Hank knew something was wrong. He didn’t want to rush into anything, so he finished his burger before standing up.

He swept his burger wrapper in the trash can as he walked away from his desk, brushing his hands on his pants to get rid of the grease. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching, and then followed where he saw Connor and that prick run off to. He wasn’t really sure where they went, but it wasn’t like they disappeared. He checked one room, the break room, and just saw an officer nodding off by the coffee machine. Nothing unusual.

Next room, a meeting room, was empty.

Finally, the evidence locker. Why would they be in there?

He rolled his eyes at his need to be sure, and pushed the door open.

Connor was pinned against the wall of the evidence locker, arms wrapped around Gavin’s back, scratching at his jacket. One leg was hooked around Gavin’s waist and he was _mewling_ , begging, gasping as Gavin planted kisses on his bare neck, hips moving and—

Hank shut the door, gritting his teeth. His eyes felt hot, though it took him a minute to realize it was because he was about ready to cry. Shit. Fuck, he— They didn’t notice he had seen them, did they? They seemed too into what they were doing to notice some washed up old fuck stopping by. He— Hank was better. He was getting better, he could eat regularly (sometimes even healthy food), he drank less, he was ready for Connor back in his life. He knew the breakup was a mistake. He knew he fucked up. Pushing Connor away was selfish, but he thought—

He thought Connor would wait.

No, that was stupid. That was fucking _stupid_ to think Connor would stand by and wait for the old fuckin’ lieutenant to snap out of his self absorbed, fucked up state. But Gavin. Connor chose _Gavin_? Of all the people, all the options, he chose—

Hank swiped at his eyes and stormed out of the hallway, up to Fowler’s office. He nearly broke the glass door as he slammed it open, making Fowler jump (that didn’t happen often).

“I’m done. I fucking _quit_ , or take a vacation, or whatever the _fuck_ , I don’t care. I’m done.” He snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. “Hire someone else—Promote _Gavin Fucking Reed_ for all I care.”

He was finished.


End file.
